


Twisted Intentions

by HydrangeaMadness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Pacifist Frisk, Shy Frisk, Yandere Flowey, look it's a fanfiction with angst what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaMadness/pseuds/HydrangeaMadness
Summary: When an overly shy human named Frisk falls into the Underground and makes a deal with Flowey, he’s caught up in a wild escapade to the Surface.Flowey had never felt anything before. However, when Frisk comes along, he begins to feel a sense of affection, which slowly turns into obsession.No matter the cost, Flowey’s determined to hang on this feeling. Even if that means killing every single monster in the Underground.





	1. Perilous Encounters | Frisk

The small body crashed into the bed of buttercups, sending golden petals flying through the air.

Frisk blinked open her eyes. She was buried in a bed of golden flowers. Small droplets of blood from Frisk’s numerous injuries dripped onto the glossy petals, staining them with little dots of faint red.

Frisk carefully stood up, taking in the view around her. A ray of sunlight streamed through a large hole, hitting the patch of buttercups that Frisk was upon.

 _It…did happen_... thought Frisk.

… _I fell down the mountain…_

Fear rushed through Frisk, and she began to tremble. What was this place?

_I have to get out!_

Frisk noticed a hallway to the right.  It was poorly illuminated, yet Frisk could clearly discern the shape of…a single flower?

Frisk carefully took tiny steps toward the entrance, her anxiety getting the better of her. She clutched her hands to her chest, and quietly called out: “H-hello?”

No one responded, yet Frisk could have sworn that the flower perked its head up. Tentatively, she took another few steps forward.

She was immediately bathed in a ray of sunlight. Frisk blinked. Her surroundings had come into clear view, and she made out a meadow of bright green grass. In the very center, rested a flower, head down, with brilliant golden petals that appeared as if they were made out of woven sunlight.

Captivated, Frisk carefully inched closer to the flower, reaching out a hand to touch its beautiful petals. As she did, the flower immediately jolted its head up, revealing a face.

Frisk yelped and fell back, crashing into the cold ground. The flower began to talk.

“ _Howdy!_ I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

Frisk warily got to her feet. “H-hello…my name is Frisk,” she said quietly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Frisk!” The flower then thought for a moment. “Hmm…you’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?”

“The…Underground…?”

“Yep! Gosh, haven’t you heard the legend? The monsters trapped under Mount Ebott?”

 “Yes…but, Flowey?” she asked. “Please, is there any way out of here?”

Flowey chuckled. “Not really, silly! It would take a long time to get out.”

_My family…!_

Tears immediately began to well up in Frisk’s eyes, dripping onto Flowey’s petals. Quivering, Frisk apologized to Flowey. “I’m s-sorry...” she hiccupped.

_How will I get back to them...?_

For a brief moment, it seemed as if annoyance flashed across Flowey’s features, but then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He half-heartedly sighed.

“Golly, you must be so confused, Frisk. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here…I guess little old me will have to do!”

“Ready?” he asked. Frisk quickly nodded. “Here we go!”

Suddenly, a glowing heart appeared in front of Frisk. It was a deep shade of red, with the smallest hint of green. Flowey watched the heart, a strange expression on his face.

“See that heart?” he asked. Frisk nodded. “That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

Experimentally, Frisk moved her hand to the left, and much to her surprise, the heart moved too. She began to move her hand in various directions, and her SOUL moved too.

Flowey watched. “Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

“You want some LOVE, don't you?” he asked. Frisk stayed quiet, unsure how to reply.

“Well, don't worry, I'll share some with you!” said Flowey, winking at her. Frisk softly giggled, her sorrow temporarily forgotten. She was beginning to like this flower.

“Down here, LOVE is spread through...” Flowey continued. “…Little white... _friendliness pellets_."

Small white ovals burst into life around Flowey. All of them simultaneously turned toward Frisk, who tensed up.

Still, she trusted Flowey.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” nodded Frisk, smiling excitedly.

“Move around! Get as many as you can!” Immediately, all of them moved toward her. Frisk reached out, and two pellets struck her chest.

Immediately, a sharp jolt of pain seared through Frisk, feeling like she was being eaten away from the inside. She doubled over, desperately trying not to black out as her SOUL flickered dangerously. Clutching her chest, Frisk felt a sticky, wet substance on her sweater. Blood.

Flowey loomed over her. His face had contorted into a twisted expression of sadistic glee, and he let out a shaky laugh.

“You idiot...” he sneered. “In this world, it's _kill or_ _be killed_. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!”

Tears began to drip out of Frisk’s eyes in small streams. Even if it was for a brief moment, she’d actually trusted the flower.

Flowey smirked. “You’re pathetic.” A ring of bullets encircled Frisk and her soul.

“DIE.”

Frisk was fading away. Tearfully, she closed her eyes as the blackness began to overwhelm her, and the bullets closed in.

Suddenly, Flowey let out a strangled gasp, and Frisk briefly saw…a ball of fire. Flowey was knocked away, and immediately retreated into the ground, cursing. The bullets faded away.

A female figure walked into view. “What a horrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth…”

Looking at her, Frisk saw that she appeared to be a cross between a goat and a woman. A goat hybrid, you could say.

She offered Frisk a hand, which she hesitantly took. Who was she?

_Will she try to kill me as well?_

Frisk absently clutched her wound. She could breathe now, but splotches of darkness still crowded her vision.

As if they could read her expression, she instantly frowned. “Ah…do not be afraid, my child. My name is Toriel, and I am caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

Frisk gingerly limped closer to Toriel, for fear of the flower. Toriel smiled reassuringly down at her.

“You are the first human to come down here in a long time.”

“U-um, really?” Frisk stuttered out, instantly reprimanding herself. _Stop being so awkward, Frisk,_ she thought to herself.

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs and treat your wounds,” said Toriel.

Frisk followed her, clinging onto Toriel’s hand like it was her only salvation.

The shadow of the mountain loomed above Frisk, filling her with determination.

_SAVE_

_RESET_

Frisk stepped back in surprise, then turned around to ask for Toriel’s help.

No one was there. It was just Frisk, the two buttons, and an empty black void.

Shakily, Frisk pressed _SAVE,_ and two lines of text sprung to life in front of her.

_File saved_

_HP fully restored_

Just like that, the void disappeared, and Frisk was whisked back into the catacombs. She was still holding Toriel’s hand, and they were still walking through the catacombs.

The only difference was that all her injuries had mysteriously disappeared.

_W-what…was that?_

 

 

Toriel placed a plate filled with warm, steamy pie in front of her. It smelled like butterscotch, one of Frisk’s favourites.

Frisk shyly grinned up at her. “Thank you…butterscotch is my favourite!”

Toriel gave her a warm smile. “No need to be shy, dear. Eat up.”

The pie was literally beckoning to Frisk, who immediately seized her fork and cut off a forkful, stuffing it into her mouth. Boy, was she hungry.

Immediately, the sweet and creamy tinge of butterscotch exploded in flavour across Frisk’s taste buds. It was absolutely tasty.

“It’s delicious,” she mumbled out to Toriel.

Toriel’s face brightened. “I’m glad that you enjoy it, child.”

Frisk gobbled down the pie like a ravenous hyena in two minutes flat. Being hungry filled her with determination.

Carefully, she set her fork down on her plate and turned toward Toriel. However, Toriel’s expression had changed from one of calm to a tense frown.

Frisk immediately shrunk, her shyness flaring up again. Toriel watched her carefully.

“My child…how exactly did you fall down here?”

Frisk thought for a moment. “I…I was up on the mountain. It was raining, and I heard someone screaming for help. So I searched for them, but I slipped…and fell…Is there any way to get back?”

Toriel visibly stiffened. “Unfortunately not…Frisk.”

Frisk frowned. Hadn’t Flowey told her there was a way, but it would take a long time? She wanted to trust Toriel, with her kind smile and tasty pie, but she’d also trusted the flower, and he had turned out to be a sociopath.

Toriel sighed. “Ah…child. Come now, it’s been a long day for you. I promise to explain everything tomorrow, but right now it’s time for bed.”

 

 

 

Toriel gently laid a woolen blanket over Frisk’s petite form. As old as Frisk was, it reminded her of how her parents used to do that for her when she was small.

_And I’ll never see them again._

Tears began to pool in Frisk’s eyes and trickle down past her cheeks. Toriel instantly came to her side.

“My child, what’s wrong?!”

Frisk sniffled. “My parents used to do this for me when I was small…a-and now I’ll never see them again.”

Toriel’s face softened. “I understand, Frisk. I know it’s hard…but the truth is that it’s a long way to get to the Surface.”

_“And only one person knows the way.”_

“Who?!”

Toriel sighed. “…The flower, or Flowey as you would call him…”

It hit Frisk like a blow to the stomach. “…Flowey? But he’s…he hates me.”

Toriel chuckled. “That flower detests everyone, dear.”

“Why?”

An unreadable expression darted across Toriel’s face. “That’s a story for another day, Frisk. Get some sleep now, will you?”

Frisk reluctantly nodded. “Okay. Good night, Toriel…thank you for everything…”

“Of course, my child.”

Frisk closed her eyes, exhausted from the long turn of events, and was immediately pulled into the depths of sleep.

 _“Kill or be killed_ ” was the last thought that echoed in her head.

 

_“File saved”_

Flowey lifted his head up and grinned maliciously. This human was…interesting, to say the least. Pathetic and small, overly shy, yet there was something about Frisk that unsettled him.

Oh, this was going to be so much _fun._

 


	2. Precarious Deals | Flowey

Flowey had always thought humans were naïve and stupid. It seemed as if he was right, judging by the way Frisk had interacted with him.

Flowey hated people like her.

He smirked. _What a shy idiot. Who would fall for a bullshit act like mine?_

Yet here he was, dangerously perched over the human’s face as she quietly breathed in and out. Obviously, she was asleep. She actually looked relaxed.

_Say, what’s it like having a soul, Frisk? Must be easy for you, huh, being able to feel?_

Thick leafy tendrils began to slowly crawl up the sides of Frisk’s tiny form. Each vine jutted with razor-sharp spikes that were more than capable of slitting someone’s throat. In particular, the little human’s.

One pressed into Frisk’s cheek, drawing forth a small rivulet of blood. Flowey stared at it, mesmerized. How easy it would be to take her soul right here and now.

Who wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this?         

The vine dragged across Frisk’s throat like a saw, the sharp thorns grinding against her throat. Blood began to pool out in long streams, and Frisk’s breath caught in her throat.

Flowey grinned widely. He’d forgotten how much fun it was to hurt others.

He brought the vine up over Frisk’s throat, and then Flowey brought the vine down with such force it should have cut her head right off –

 “ _I -I’m sorry...”_

Flowey paused midway, the sharp thorns two millimetres from Frisk’s already torn neck.

_What?_

Frisk continued. “I…didn’t m-mean it, Lauren…Please don’t be mad.”

_Golly…she’s talking in her sleep. Dammit, what was I thinking?_

“Lauren, what are you doing - F-Flowey?!” Frisk began thrashing around violently, as if she was being attacked.

Flowey’s head jolted up. _What the hell?!_

_She’s having a fucking nightmare about me, isn’t she?_

Frisk began to scream. “ _Please! Leave me alone!”_

Footsteps sounded down the corridor. Toriel…and someone else.

_Fucking –_

Flowey turned and crept out the window, the vines withdrawing and sinking into the ground. He had just made it out when Toriel burst into the room, anxiety clear on her face. An all-too-familiar skeleton followed after, his left eye glowing with an eerie blue.

Sans.

“My child! Are you alright?”

“toriel. her throat.”

_Shit. He noticed._

Frisk lurched awake, tears fresh on her face. Toriel immediately wrapped her in a hug, as Frisk began to cry.

Something…new…stirred in Flowey. It felt like his entire being was paining, but…why?

Flowey stiffened. He didn’t like this. This shouldn’t be happening at all. Why was he feeling... _guilty_ about hurting Frisk?

Flowey desperately plunged into the ground. He couldn’t take it. He needed a place to calm down, to think.

_How the hell is this happening?_

Night passed. Flowey was rooted in his place in the meadow, still trying to get a grip on his thoughts as the sunlight once again hit the little patch of meadow he was rooted in.

One thing was clear: He had felt something again.

And he didn’t like it.

 _“_ TINY GOLDEN FLOWER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Flowey internally groaned. The smiley trash bag’s annoying little brother. Golly, how wonderful.

Flowey turned around to face the tall skeleton, and forced a smile. “Well, howdy, Papyrus! Gosh, what are you doing here?”

“I WAS EXPLORING! BUT YOU SEEM DISTURBED!”

“Golly, that’s very thoughtful of you to be concerned. But I’m fine, so don’t worry.”

“ARE YOU SURE?” Papyrus questioned, a doubtful look on his face.

“ _Yes,”_ Flowey spat out. “ _I’m fine,_ trash-I mean, Papyrus _.”_

“ALRIGHT!”

Papyrus’s eyes sparked with an idea. “FLOWEY, WILL YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE HUMAN?”

Flowey was immediately onto him. “How the hell do you know about Frisk…uh, the human?!”

“SANS SAID THAT HE HAD SEEN ONE SLEEPING WHEN HE VISITED TORIEL! TORIEL TOLD HIM THAT YOU ATTACKED THE HUMAN, IS THAT TRUE?”

Again, guilt began to twist at Flowey’s insides. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was feeling bad.

So he blatantly lied.

“Of course not! Why would I do something like that?”

“I DON’T KNOW. I’M JUST TELLING YOU WHAT TORIEL TOLD ME.”

_Fucking hag. If it weren’t for her, I could have taken Frisk’s soul –_

He abruptly paused.

_However…I don’t know if I still can._

Papyrus watched him intently.

_Golly, I think he knows. Fuck my acting skills._

Flowey tried to cover up.

“Gosh, Papyrus, what’s with that look – _hrrgh!”_

Flowey’s throat was constricting. He couldn’t breathe and it hurt like hell. Then he looked down and saw a blue haze surrounding him.

Sans was here.

Sans towered over Flowey, a menacing look on his face as he held Flowey with his telekinesis.

“listen here, _bud._ according to toriel, you attacked the kid. and i’ve got a _growing_ feeling that you’re the one who almost killed her last night.”  

Flowey tensed up. “S-stop making accusations, trashbag! That bitch is lying–”

Flowey was thrown roughly against the ground as Sans’s eye flared even brighter.

Papyrus tried to intervene. “BROTHER! STOP! THE FLOWER DIDN’T DO IT!”

“listen, bro. you don’t know this flower like I do.”

Flowey smirked up at Sans from the ground. “You know me, shithead?”

_Golly…I know your weak point, trashbag!_

“But of course, you’ll always believe _Toriel._ Hell, you do have _feelings_ for her, after all,” Flowey declared smugly.

Seeing a skeleton blush was a strange sight. Nevertheless, Sans did exactly that.

“ _shut up, flowey.”_

Flowey grinned, enjoying his discomfort. “You’ll agree with her no matter what, huh? Golly, you’re a sweet friend. Or would you like to be more than friends?”

Papyrus cut in. “SANS! YOU LIKE TORIEL! NEVER FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL –”

Sans cut him off. “now’s not _the time, bro.”_

Flowey sneered at Papyrus.

An idea began to form in the flower’s head. Bullets burst into life around Papyrus, surrounding him completely.

“FLOWEY…? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

In desperation, Sans immediately summoned his gaster blasters, only to be stopped by vines holding their jaws shut.

“Make one move, trashbag, and I’ll kill him right here.”

Flowey meant it, and Sans realized it. The bullets began to close in, a few of them hitting Papyrus, who doubled over in pain, his HP now dangerously low.

For the first time, Sans seemed genuinely terrified. “bro. we’re leaving. _now._ ” His eye flared up, and the two were teleported out of sight in a flash of vibrant blue.

Flowey blinked. Then he began to giggle, the giggles turning into manic laughter. He’d forgotten how much fun it was to hurt others.

_But not Frisk…why?_

His laughter died down, leaving him stunned. Why was he like this?

Flowey shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

_N-no, it’s because I didn’t kill her the first two times. I have to do it now._

Impulsively, he sunk into the ground again, determined to kill Frisk this time.

 

 

 

 

….Only to pause halfway there. A part of him felt like he would lose something precious if he ended up killing her.

Flowey sighed.

_Gosh, looks like I can’t do it._

With a sigh, he returned to the meadow. He had only traveled half a kilometre; he might as well have just stayed there.

“Flowey…?”

Flowey immediately stiffened underneath the soil. Why was she here?

“A-are you there? I want to ask you something, if that’s okay…”

Malice coursed through Flowey. Was she here to see him suffer?

“My child, what are you doing?”

Flowey groaned internally. Why did everyone else have to show up?

Staying silent, he waited for Frisk’s response.

“Frisk, that flower is dangerous. You of all people should know that. Please, let’s go. Sans and Papyrus are probably waiting for us at home.”

“Okay…sorry, Toriel.”

_Stop apologizing, idiot._

“It’s alright, dear. I understand you just want to make peace with the flower.”

Flowey froze.

_“Oh no, the flower’s left alone, let’s help?” Is that all it is? A little pity party?_

The flower began to shake in anger. Vines erupted from the earth, and Flowey sprang out of the ground.

At the sight of him, Frisk screeched. Toriel immediately summoned her fireballs, but vines wrapped tightly around her, forcing her to stop.

Flowey went up to Frisk, who was shivering. He could see a jagged line on her throat, probably a scar from last night.

“ _Howdy_ , Frisk,” he hissed menacingly, face twisting into a reckless, psychotic grin. “What did you want to ask me? Or rather, what did you want to clear up?”

Frisk tensed. “I…”

“ _What_? Gosh, you should speak up, you piece of shit.”

Frisk began to tremble. “I-I wanted to make a deal with you.”

Flowey paused. “What…?”

He stared incredulously at Frisk. He had shot her within an _inch_ of her life, tried to slit her throat, trapped Toriel, nearly killed Papyrus, and she wanted to make a deal…with _him?!_

Frisk guiltily looked over at Toriel, then continued. “…You’re the only one who knows how to get to the surface, right?”

Toriel stiffened.

Flowey could see where this was headed.

He thought for a minute. If he lived on the Surface, with lots of stupid humans out there, he would be able to kill as many people as he wanted and take as many SOULs as he needed, without having that smiley trashbag on his ass.

Furthermore, he could figure out exactly what was happening to him.

_Then I can end it all and kill everyone…!_

Flowey didn’t try to change his demeanor. He liked terrifying Frisk.

He grinned up at her. “Well, look at that. Even someone as pathetic as you can come up with a good idea.”

“…You’ll…take me?” Frisk questioned uncertainly.

“On one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You take me with you.”

Toriel gave a muffled scream, and violently shook her head from side to side. Frisk glanced at Toriel, tears welling up in her eyes.

“O-okay, I agree. Flowey…?”

“What is it, Frisk- human?”

“Please, can I say goodbye to Toriel?”

Flowey laughed. “Are you stupid? The first thing she’ll do is blast the shit out of me if I let her go.”

“Please, Flowey. I’m begging you.”

Flowey sighed. “Golly, you’re persistent. Alright then, five minutes and _that’s it._ ”

The vines retracted from Toriel, keeping at a distance, but still close enough to kill her.

Frisk immediately ran to Toriel, embracing her. “I-I’m so sorry, Toriel! Please…understand…” Frisk’s words turned into muffled sobs.

Tearfully, Toriel hugged Frisk back. “You’re so determined, my child. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. I know what it’s like, being separated from your family…be safe, alright?”

“I will…thank you for everything!”

Toriel smiled fondly at Frisk. “Visit me, won’t you? And Flowey…” Toriel turned to the flower with a look in her eyes that suggested she was serious.

“Make sure _no harm_ comes to the child.”

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. She’ll have to look after herself.”

Toriel glared at him with a ferocity unlike anything Flowey had seen. She was…intimidating.

Frisk sensed the hostility, and nervously stepped in between them.

“Flowey…should we go?”

Flowey smirked. “Gosh, why not?”

Frisk bent down so that she was eye level with him. “Um…here…”

Before Flowey could react, her hands gently grasped his stem, pulling him out of the ground. Flowey shivered, in pleasure and confusion.

A deep shade of crimson worked its way across his face as Frisk gently lifted him up. She smiled kindly at him. “Are you okay?”

Flowey snapped back into reality. “W-what the fuck are you doing?”

Frisk’s face fell. “O-oh…I’m sorry. I didn’t know how you were going to travel…”

“I _can_ move, dumbass,” snapped Flowey. Frisk let go of him, and he sank into the ground. “You really are stupid.”

Frisk looked hurt. She didn’t say anything. Flowey felt bad for a moment, but he shoved his feelings aside. “Let’s go.”

They went off, waving to Toriel. Flowey motioned to Frisk. “Follow me, if that’s not too complicated for _you_.”

As Flowey weaved his way through the meadow, the inevitable feeling of guilt crushed him again. He sighed out loud.

_Golly, here goes nothing._


	3. Snow and Fluff | Frisk

Frisk was cold, scared and tired. Flowey wasn’t doing anything to help, only glancing back to insult her or tell her directions.

They trekked through the never-ending snowy forest on Flowey’s directions, Frisk constantly shivering.

She watched Flowey in interest.

Out of curiosity, Frisk quietly asked a question: “Flowey…are you not cold?”

Flowey glared back at her. Frisk immediately regretted asking.

“Obviously, dumbass. But you don’t hear me bitching about it, do you?”

Frisk tensed. “I’m…not complaining…”

Flowey stopped and turned to face her. “Will you stop being so fucking quiet?! Being shy isn’t going to get you _anywhere_ , you idiot!” he snapped in irritation.

Frisk stiffened, a wave of fear hitting her. “I-I’m sorry –”

“Stop apologizing for every little thing. That’s what I hate about you, you pathetic retard.”

Tears dripped down Frisk’s pale face.

_I’m crying again…why?_

Seeing her cry, Flowey immediately froze. Then he turned around, and awkwardly mumbled: “Let’s go, crybaby.”

Fear and anger began to swell up inside Frisk, reaching its peak, and then she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why?” Frisk blurted out. Flowey paused again.

“What the hell are you trying to say, Frisk?”

She was instantly ashamed of her outburst. “I-I’m sorry…it’s nothing.”

Frisk had never tasted snow before, much less been thrown in it. Immediately, vines curled around her and threw her forcefully to the ground, trapping her underneath. Flowey watched her squirm desperately with a look that suggested he was enjoying it.

“ _Fuck you._ You want to know ‘why’? Well, _buddy,_ it’s a little hard for me when I have no SOUL…!”

Frisk froze in disbelief. How could someone not have a SOUL?

She turned her head to look at him.

“You…don’t have a soul?” she asked quietly.

Flowey sighed. “Yes, idiot. I can’t feel. I can’t care.”

Guilt and sympathy overcame Frisk. How could anyone live a life without emotions or love? To be nothing but an empty, cold shell?  

“Flowey…I’m sorry.” Tentatively, she reached out a hand and stroked his forehead, closing her eyes. She knew he was going to yell at her, but she couldn’t resist it. She desperately wanted to make him feel better.

Frisk waited for him to reject her, to scream at her, but the silence persisted. She opened her eyes, and the sight she saw nearly made her gasp.

Flowey had nestled into her hand, a soft crimson blush creeping up his face. She could see him trembling.

Frisk squeaked in embarrassment, her own cheeks turning a faint red. This was an incredibly intimate moment that she was sharing…with a flower that had tried to kill her twice?!

_H-However, I’m kind of liking it…_

_Wait, what?_

Hearing her squeak, Flowey’s eyes flew open, landing on hers. In embarrassment, he jerked back. The vines surrounding Frisk immediately retreated into the ground.

“L-Let’s get moving, idiot,” he stuttered. Without any warning, he sunk into the ground and popped up again almost thirty meters ahead of her. Even from there, Frisk could see him blushing. She smiled.

_…Tsundere…_

“Alright, Flowey.”

 

“Flowey…I can see you shivering.”

“Shut up, Frisk. I’m fine.”

Frisk frowned. “You’ll get frostbite.”

“What do you care?!” Flowey responded with an icy edge.

“I do care…so please, take my sweater. It’s warm.”

“Frisk, you’ve been asking me that for an hour. Does _no_ mean anything to you? Or is that impossible for your stupid brain to comprehend?!”

They had almost reached the edge of the woods, however Frisk feared the small flower wouldn’t make it out of the woods.

Ever since that one moment two hours ago, Frisk had been feeling a bit closer to the tsundere flower. Really, if you looked past his homicidal tendencies, he was probably a big softie.

Emphasis on _probably._

Frisk found that adorable.

She coughed, the faint line on her throat stinging a little. Toriel had fixed it up with her magic, but she hadn’t told Frisk who did it.

Maybe it was her. She did freak out a little in her nightmares.

_The last one was so…grotesque. Flowey…_

She looked down at the small form in front of her. He had tried to kill her, hadn’t he? Yet why was she feeling comfortable next to him?

Frisk frowned again. There had to be another way to protect Flowey from the cold.

An idea burst into existence. _What if…_

Frisk bent down, level with Flowey. Before he could react, she scooped him up and bundled him against her chest, beaming at him.

Flowey froze, not saying anything. Finally, he choked out a single sentence.

“Do you think what happened back there changes everything?”

Frisk smiled, a determined smile. “Yes.”

Flowey scoffed. “You naïve idiot.” Nevertheless, he fastened his vines around Frisk, so as not to fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> I know this chapter was short, but it was a bit of fluff for you demanding readers <3  
> Anyways, the next chapter should be here in a couple weeks.


End file.
